


ten years down the road

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [150]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Making Out, School Reunion, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Want to go make out in the bathroom until the others get here?" Malia asks, no longer swaying to the fading music."Just like high school?""Just like my favorite part of high school."





	ten years down the road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweekofsaturdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/gifts).



> written for the prompt "Malia/Lydia + 24. Slow Dancing - maybe at someone's wedding?" I ended up going with slow dancing at a high school reunion, because I've done a similar prompt for Malydia before. 
> 
> (also, this probably would have been about 200% longer if I hadn't written it while watching Mad Max: Fury Road for the sixteenth time. but eh.)

"Did we actually graduate with all of these people?" 

"Yes," Lydia answers, casting a glance around the gymnasium. It's been redone since she was last at the school; it's been expanded into the area that the cafeteria used to occupy, and the walls have been painted a particularly ugly shade of beige. Pennants and banners are hanging from the rafters, dozens more than Lydia remembers. The lights are dimmed down low, low enough to give her flashbacks to their senior prom (which was somehow ten years ago, even though it feels like it was yesterday). The dance floor is packed with couples swaying to the slow song pouring from the huge speakers mounted in the corners of the room. "Most of them at least."

"Huh," Malia mutters, tightening her arms around Lydia's neck, fingers lightly scratching at her nape. "I seriously don't remember any of them." 

"I mean, you usually had more important things on your mind than getting to know people," Lydia replies, squeezing Malia's hips. "Like passing math." 

"And dealing with Dread Doctors. And hunters." Malia's fingers slide up into her hair, and Lydia shudders slightly. "And you. I thought about you a lot." 

"How romantic." It's about as sappy as Malia ever gets, but Lydia doesn't mind; she knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she first kissed Malia in senior year, and she doesn't regret it one bit. As the song begins to draw to a close, she leans in and softly presses her lips to Malia's. As Malia's tongue brushes against her bottom lip, Lydia inches her hands just under the hem of Malia's blouse, so that she can press her fingertips to the smooth skin at the base of her spine. 

In response, Malia moans, and her teeth gently tug on Lydia's lip.

"Want to go make out in the bathroom until the others get here?" she asks, no longer swaying to the fading music. 

"Just like high school?" Lydia teases. 

"Just like my favorite part of high school," Malia confirms. "Unless there's someone you want to talk to first." 

Lydia gives the room a quick appraising scan. There are a few people scattered around the vast room that she wouldn't mind briefly catching up with, but that can wait until later in the night, once she's had a bit to drink. 

For now, until Scott, Stiles and Kira _finally_ arrive, she thinks that Malia's plan is a great one.

"They can all wait," she answers, sliding her hands away from Malia's hips and tangling their fingers together. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
